pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Bai
Tian Bai was the Elder of Heavenly Spirit Tribe. Appearance Tian Bai was an old man. His body was filthy.Ch. 1187 After going through Arid Disaster, he mostly had gloomy expression. The loneliness and grief was hiding under that apathetic look of his. Before the Disaster though, he had kindly look on his face.Ch. 1202 Personality Tian Bai lived in a constant state of guilt and regret, even though he was incredibly powerful. After Arid Disaster, he was a mad old man who would do anything to change his tribe members’ fate.Ch. 1188 He was slightly envious of Abyss Builders, because of unperishable souls.Ch. 1190 He was the most vocal objector towards interracial marriage. Background Tian Bai lived in the second era of Arid Triad. He was in one of many tribes under Wei. Before he tried eight spirit ascension, he sat on the platform in the hall in the sky while being worshiped by countless people. He spoke of the will of the Arid Dao to others in the tribe. Ch. 1201 The Arid Disaster took the form of the All Spirits Hall and lured him into performing the spirit ascension. When Tian Bai fused with an Ancestral Spirit in eight row, he was hit by red bolt of lighting. All other tribesmen were possessed by red lighting bolts too and they rushed at Tian Bai to devour him. Elder with grief scattered his own mind, because he could not kill his own people, while being conscious. When the old man killed the last tribe member, he woken up with his hand buried in his grandson’s chest and he cried.Ch. 1203 Many years later, he woke up from his slumber, and he learned that the third era began after the age of tribes. Nine True Worlds and Dark Dawn and Saint Defier appeared. Tian Bai wanted a revenge on Arid Disaster. He had tried to make a deal several times before he met Su Ming, but every single person that came failed their spirit ascension. History Book 5 When Su Ming was passing near his cave, while being pursued by thousands of red figures from Spirit Descension Hall, Tian Bai chased them all away.Ch. 1184 As Su Ming learnt the history of Heavenly Spirit Tribe and All Spirits Hall, the old man apeared suddenly and suprised him. Despite the anxiousness, Su Ming thanked the old man for saving him. He admitted to being from Dark Mountain Tribe, which to Su Ming suprise, the old man knew. But Tian Bai recognized his soul to be of Great Abyss Tribe. He also recognized asleep Suiyun Zhen Changlin inside Su Ming as Antecedental Spirit. Then the old man told Su Ming about history of Arid Triad and its three races. Tian Bai wanted Su Ming to succeed in spirit ascension and to return to the past and help him find out why he killed his tribe members. He considered Su Ming a Successor Spirit based on him obtaining the real Berserkers’ Initiation from the Great Berserker Tribe, and also the Abyss’ Awakening from the Great Abyss Tribe. He gave Su Ming three chances of observing spirit ascensions from the memories of Arid Triad’s will. At first he showed him an ascension of 83rd Elder of Berserkers.Ch. 1189 Next, Su Ming was shown the spirit ascension of nearly one hundred people from Great Abyss Tribe and one of them succedding. At last, Su Ming chose to watch Great Berserker Tribe again. Old man Tian Bai sincerely wished Su Ming good luck. As he was retrieving the third memory from Arid Triad’s will for him to observe, he noticed around Su Ming the presence of a race’s enlightenment, which he had never seen before. The race’s enlightenment on Su Ming was Great Berserker Tribe’s only hope at that point in time. He also sensed an old friend’s presence in Su Ming's race’s enlightenment, who was searching for the hope for the future of his race, but died in anguish. Then Su Ming fused with the memory and Great Berserker Tribe, by accepting his identity as a Berserker with his will, spirit and life, even though his body, blood and origin were not. Ten million wisps of Berserkers' souls resonated with him.Ch. 1191 As Su Ming mumbled the God of Berserkers’ song, world from memory fused with present, which shocked Tian Bai. He admired Great Elder of Berserkers for plotting all of this. After the song ended, All Spirits Hall descended. When Su Ming was about to guess, which position to choose, he remembered six numbers Elder Mo Sang told him in his days in Dark Mountain Tribe. Without any hesitation, he charged to the 781st position on the bottom row.Ch. 1192 As Su Ming was going through spirit ascension, Tian Bai was vigilant about Arid Beasts and to not allow anyone interfere with Su Ming's spirit ascension.Ch. 1195 When he finally became an Antecedental Spirit, 36 Arid Beasts appeared. As Tian Bai told Su Ming to stabilize his powers, he went to fight Arid Beasts. When Su Ming finished signs of Arid Disaster appeared. Tian Bai warned him, the Arid Disaster would descend on Su Ming within a year.Ch. 1197 After that, Su Ming refined his techniques. He wanted to test his might, so he sparred with Tian Bai. When Su Ming used his perfected Berserker Obliteration on him, old man used great amount of his power to withstand it.Ch. 1200 Su Ming deduced Tian Bai wasn't using his full power, while protecting him earlier against Arid Beasts and intentionally made the Arid Disaster befall on him. Old man only asked how would it benefit him. Su Ming said it doesn't matter, but still thanked him for help. Then Tian Bai sent Su Ming back in the past. When Su Ming returned to the present, he told everything he saw. It was what Tian Bai already expected. He said he would help him fight against his Arid Disaster. He admitted that he brought Arid Disaster on Su Ming, because he wanted a revenge. They went to True Morning Dao World. Tian Bai accompanied Su Ming all the time, being invisible to others. After Su Ming quickly defeated Dao Zong, who attacked NInth Summit Sect, they left towards the South Union.Ch. 1206 On their way, Tian Bai explained how True Morning Dao World was being transformed into the World of the Abyss Gate. Then old man had replaced True Morning Dao World’s will and the will to make the Abyss grow in it with that of Su Ming's on his request. Su Ming was able to see all True Morning Dao World in his head.Ch. 1207 Later, as current Sacred Lady of Spiritlings tried to attack Su Ming, Tian Bai chased her away and injured her soul.Ch. 1218 Book 6 After Su Ming succeeded with possession of True Morning Dao World, Tian Bai felt slight envy. When Su Ming made True Morning Dao World's will fuse with the power of the Curse and send it at the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Tian Bai tried to stop him. Beside three other great True Worlds’ wills, Su Ming sensed asleep mighty Arid Triad’s will. When it was showing signs of waking up, Su Ming stopped his attack. Tian Bai warned him to not use that Art and to not wake up Arid Triad’s will.Ch. 1225 In the territory of Morning Dao Sect, Tian Bai saw the Predecessor of Dao Ocean. He felt nostalgia seeing him. He recognized him as Yun Hua, the Elder of Cold Water Tribe.Ch. 1226 After cultivators from Ninth Summit Sect settled in the territory of Morning Dao Sect, Tian Bai accompanied Su Ming to Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1229 After Su Ming destroyed three ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex and led the Berserkers' world outside to True Morning Dao World, Tian Bai and Su Ming felt his spirit ascension disaster.Ch. 1247 They both returned to Yin Death Vortex. While still having seven days, he searched for Di Tian. After Tian Bai found Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, he advised Su Ming to not bother with them before the disaster, because they were not weak. Su Ming convinced him to sealed them, so that they would not interfere with incoming disaster.Ch. 1248 Su Ming and Tian Bai descended into depths of Yin Death Vortex, because the old man from Heavenly Spirit Tribe sensed there a secret.Ch. 1249 Once the first disaster appeared, old man was ready to help Su Ming at any moment, but Su Ming chose to go through disasters himself.Ch. 1251 He managed to go through three disasters.Ch. 1255 Tian Bai and Su Ming figured out, the Arid Disaster is sent by Arid Triad's will to wipe out Antecedental Spirits, because they could possess it. Then Nine Deaths Disaster descended upon Su Ming.Ch. 1256 He overcame it with his Arid Curse. Tian Bai stepped in and took the fifth disaster on himself, because Su Ming reached his limits. Su Ming headed into depths of Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1258 Tian Bai managed to go through Fiendish Withering of Earth in Five Directions and the Disaster of Emptiness, but he had paid a huge price for it. When the final disaster, the Heaven Disaster came, he faced it with determination, madness, and an indomitable spirit.Ch. 1265 Despite dying, he learnt the last secret of Arid Triad and Harmonious Morus Alba. He sent away his Antecedental Spirit's will in the form of drop of blood for Su Ming to find.Ch. 1266 When Su Ming was coming back from Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos, he sensed demise of Tian Bai, but he also found a drop of his blood. He mused about fusing it with Tian Bai's other self in Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos to ressurect him.Ch. 1281 Powers Tian Bai was in the initial stage of Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1332 It seemed as he was a vast expanse of mountains and rivers, a complete expanse of sky, a complete world, and an entire Expanse Cosmos. He could tear through the universe and extract its memories, hiding it from the will of Arid Triad. He couldn't completely disregard Arid Triad’s will though. Tian Bai was the strongest cultivator in all of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. He was more powerful than Lord Saint Defier, who created white ring. Using his will of an Antecedental Spirit, he was able to envelop whole True World and change its will and shift it to someone else. If he did not want to, then he would not be seen by others, except a handful of people from Arid Triad, Dark Dawn, or Saint Defier.Ch. 1209 Quotes "I was wondering… If I could live longer and witness the changes between eras until the day came when I would have to watch all of us, be it Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos where we stay, or the Vast Expanse itself, destroyed in a disaster which we cannot fight against… If I am still alive by then, what would I do? If you’re alive, what would you do? With my abilities, I would create another universe… I would make the legacy continue so that our Brand will never disappear…" Reference List Category:Avacaniya Category:Antecedental Spirit Category:Male Characters Category:Characters